This invention relates to a twisting machine for polygonal cross-section bars. Twisting machines of this kind, called also torsion machines, have an independent jaw chuck firmly fitted on a mandrel and a counteracting support, which is slidely connected to a prismatic guide parallel to the mandrel. A bar to be twisted is centered on the chuck and the support.